universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Afterlife Arc
About This The defeated of HIM and Aku started a crisis with the Big Five as the only ones remind are Mandy and Grim from the Big Five. After Grim Junior disappear from the scene, Minnie is now in charge of taking over Hectare with her special group of Warriors, the Illusions Prodigy. Grim Junior later find away from his past as his human self. He started to unite with the Society of Hectare as his crazy adventure begin... What Happen Prolonged After 3 (15) years of Hectare City development, Grim Junior travel the newly form city as he begin to enjoy his stay. His peaceful and quiet tour ended as he meet a Social Outcast Hectare Warrior, Seth Hero. The two have a bitter rivaly as the two start battling. Minnie start traveling Hectare to find many encounter. Dexter Sargeal'Thor, a talent magician who the descendant of Rand al'Thor, Civila, the illegitimate child of King Nemestock, Anti-Steven Jr., the child of Anti-Steven, and Coyote Silverstein, a Cyborg Speedster. Grim Jr. Saga After the blowout with Grim Jr. and Seth Hero, the remain Underfist member, Irwin and Hoss Delgado joined with Grim Jr. along with Spawn to stop the evil empire of Mandy and her army of Underworld and avenge the fallen after the Megaville evert. Halloween Town Saga Ford Pines Saga Northwest Saga Skull-Maniac Saga Rift Mystery Saga Boogeyman Saga Zim Saga Mad Father Saga Skull Town Saga Highway Star Saga Wormhole Saga Aftermath Characters Main Characters *Grim Junior *Seth Hero *Dipper Pines *Red Riding Hood *Dehorena *Clip Carambe *BLU *Umeji Naganori *Koyama Sen *Busket Head *Waka Vulture *Aya Drevis Hectare Resident *TJ Friday *Courage *Rob Rider *Tommy Lynn *Grace Mist *Charlotte Crawler *Judy *Venus *Pacifica Northwest *Aziral Blazefire *Gideon Gleeful *DAMON 5 *The Artist Formerly Known as Gabriel *Bo *GIR *Maria Hectare High *Cinderella Charming *Jakob Phillips *Slayer *Ashley Winters *Chiko Akaba Mystery Shack *Grunkle Stan *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Soos Ramirez The Underfist *Irwin *Hoss Delgado *Spawn *Nigel Planter *Reginald Skarr *Jeff the Spider *Fred Fredburger *Faith *Kishi Appleton Illusions Prodigy *Minnie *Dexter Sargeal'Thor *Civila *Coyote Silverstein *Zydiaz *Anubis The Hanged Man *Redeemer *Nuts & Bolts *Smoke Edge Other *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero *Old Man McGucket *Ford Pines *Dib Membrane *Lady Gagaga *Phoenix Wright *GIR *Monika Skull *Ogre *Dio Villains Castle of Grim *Mandy *Grim *Lord Pain Rifts World *Anti-Steven Jr. *The Crimson Dinosaur *Swellyn Gravis *Lewby *Rupoki Chamgeru *Nzuma *Yuya-maker *Dekina Stawl *Edgekristoph *Kurt Rolliachy *Rickrules Anarcodile *Razor-Miner *Decky Bomblosion *Jeffax *Gomon Blackquill *Trod Lightcork Halloween Town *Pumpkinator *Jack-O-Bots *Oogie Boogie *Rumble McSkirmish Northwest *Preston Northwest *Priscilla Northwest *Archibald Corduroy *December to Dismember The Skull-Maniac *Richard Skull *Carter Skull *Randy Skull *Crispin Skull *Davison Skull *Shane Skull *Bart Skull *Clark Skull *Albert Skulll Boogie Bay *Boogeyman *Creeper *Billybot *Mandroid Other *Robbie Valentino *Mars *Saturn *Sedna *Orcus *Hell-Man *Zim *Alfred Drevis *Highway Star GOGO Battles *Grim Junior vs. Seth Hero *Dipper Pines vs. Robbie Valentino *Underfist vs. The Illusions Prodigy *Hoss, Irwin and Nigal vs. Mandy *Grim Jr., Spawn, Dipper, Skerr, Nigel, Hoss, Irwin, and Seth Hero vs. the Jack-O-Bots *Grim Jr. vs. Pumpkinator *Grim Jr. vs. Anubis *Underfist vs. Mars and Saturn *Hectare Warrior vs. Illusion Prodigy (Giant Tower) *Dipper vs. Dexter *Seth Hero vs. Coyote *Grim Jr., Dipper Pines, Seth Hero and Red Riding Hood vs. Sedna *Kishi, Cinderella, Jakob, Faith and Spawn vs. Orcus *Grim Jr. vs. Ford Pines *Grim Jr. and Dehorena vs. Hell-Man *Hectare Warrior vs. Illusion Prodigy (Northwest) **Grim Jr. vs. ASJ **Dipper Pines vs. December to Dismember **Seth Hero vs. Big Bad Wolf *Seth Hero, Red Riding Hood, Dr. Ghastly and Blizzard vs. Skull-Maniacs *Blizzard, Seth, Red and Overwatch vs. Blackwatch *Stan Pines and Soos vs. Carter Skull *Dipper, Wendy and Umeji vs. Skull-Maniacs *BLU vs Skull-Maniacs *Grim Jr., Dipper, Seth, Umeji, BLU, Stan and Soos vs. The Skull-Maniacs *Grim Jr. vs. Billybot and Mandroid *Grim Jr. vs. Civila *Grim Jr. and Dehorena vs. Boogeyman *Seth, Red, Clip, Daniemo and Courage vs. Big Bad Wolf *Dipper and Mabel vs. Cipsion *Hectare Warriors vs. Jason Voorhees *Grim Jr. vs. Redeemer *TJ Friday and Courage vs. Nzuma *Dipper Pines and Koyama Sen vs. Lunatic Fridge *Grim Jr. vs. Lunatic Box *Waka, Seth, Busket Head, Umeji and BLU vs. Kuth Rollarchy and Rickrules Anarcolide *Minnie vs. ASJ *Hectare Warrior vs. The Zim-Spider *ASJ, Decky Bomplosion and Nzuma vs. Underfist and Civila *TJ Friday, Courage, Aya Drevis, Daniemo and Dio vs. Alfred Drevis *Civiva and Minnie vs. Trod Lightcork *Dipper Pines vs. The Skull Maniac *Grim Jr and Seth Hero vs. Anti-Steven *BLU vs. Highway Star *Grim Jr., Dehorena and TJ Friday vs. The Rift Warriors *ASJ vs. Dexter and Civila *Hectare Warrior vs. Skull-Maniac *Grim Junior vs. Grim Reaper *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, TJ Friday and Courage vs. Cerberus *TJ Friday, Courage and Dio vs. Kingestar the Clown *Grim Jr. and Minnie vs. Anti-Steven *The Hectare Warrior vs. ASJ Deaths *The Mayor (Halloween Town) - Killed by Civila. *The Pumpkinator - Defeated by Grim Junior. *Mars - Defeated by Grim Jr. *Saturn - Defeated by Flysratch. *Sedna - Defeated by Seth Hero. *Orcus - Defeated by Spawn. *Hell-Man - Defeated by Dehorena. *Preston Northwest - Killed by December to Dismember. *Priscilla Northwest - Killed by Mandy. *December to Dismember - Defeated by Dipper Pines. *Big Bad Wolf - Defeated by Seth, Red and Clip. It's more likely rumors that he were reborn as a black puppy Seth gave to Red. *Boogeyman - Defeated by Dehorena and Grim Jr. *Edgekristoph - Split back to the timeline where Edgeworth and Kristoph were divide after Josh went Not Guilty during the Trial of Flysratch's Death. *Lunatic Fridge - Crushed by Dipper's Gravity Power *Lunatic Box - Killed by Grim Jr. *Kurt Rolliachy - Split back to the timeline where Kurt Anarchy and Seth Rollins were divide after Waka slice him in half. *Rickrules Anarcodile - Split back to the timeline where Hercules Anarchy and Rick the Crocodile were divide after Waka slice him in half. *Jeffax - Split back to the timeline where Jeff Fischer and Max were divide after Ed slice him in half. *Spider-Mecha - Destroyed by the Hectare Warriors. *Nigel Planter - Killed by Hoss after he backstabbed the team. *Irwin - Killed by ASJ. Later Revive. *Hoss Deladgo - Killed by ASJ. Later Revive. *Skarr - Killed by ASJ. Later Revive. *Jeff the Spider - Killed by ASJ. Later Revive. *Fred Fredburger - Killed by ASJ. Later Revive. *Decky Bomplosion - Split back to the timeline where Devin Explosion and Ricky Bomber were divide after Civila slice him in half. *Alfred Drevis - Killed in multiple ways; Stabbed with multiple knives by Damiano, Stabbed by Dio, before finally getting sucked into the void by Damiano. *Trod Lightcork - Split back to the timeline Troy Hancork and Mad Light were divide after Civila rapidly him have forward. *Lewby - Split back to the timeline where Lewis and Grillby were divide after Grim Jr. slice him in half. *Razor-Miner - Split back to timeline where Razorfane and Phantom Miner were divide after Grim Jr. and Dehorena slice it in half. *Dexter Sargeal'Thor - Defeated and Killed by ASJ. Later Revive. *Courage - Killed by Kingestar. Later Revive. *Kingstar - Spilit back to the timeline where King Irwin and Jokestar the Clown were divide after TJ Friday slice him in half. *The Rift Warriors Army - Return back from their divide timeline thank to the Hectare Warrior *Crimson Dinosaur - Fused with Minion Soul Disc from a different timeline, later split in half and destoryed. Trivia * Category:Main Story Category:Arc